Poison and princes
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: I decided it was Harry and Severus's turn to get a fairy tail, so a very, very odd version of Snow white, done for fun please treat it as such. Slash so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Since I did a fairy tale for Harry and Draco I figured I would do one for my other favourite pair Severus and Harry, my own very strange version of Snow white, I don't own these characters ignores the last three books as always. Done as a little bit of fun so please don't treat this too seriously, slash, angst and fluff warnings.

Poison and princes

Part one: The apple.

One fine winter morning Severus Snape found an apple sitting on his class room desk, the beautiful perfect rosy red fruit felt like a siren calling to him, the potions master had been awake till late last night marking a pile of essays that in his opinion a two year old could have written better, the end result was that the dark haired man had missed breakfast.

The potions master strode over to the desk, he lifted from the desk wondering briefly who had sent it to him, the bat of the dungeons shrugged this aside before taking a bite from the apple, the spell that had been laid upon the fruit instantly hit Severus at full force, the dark haired man crumpled to the floor fast asleep.

The head of Slytherin was found like this by his seventh year potions class, it was Harry and Draco who quickly crossed the class room to the potion masters side, carefully the Gryffindor knelt down next to the pail man, cautiously the green eyed man felt for a pulse he found it the pulse was strong, Harry looked up at Draco. "He is alive."

The blond let out a relived sigh, the golden boy of Gryffindor noticed something clutched in Snape's hand, he lifted the hand and opened it carefully reviling the apple. "Hmm that doesn't look good. Malfoy you best run ahead with the apple to madam Pomfrey and I'll levitate Snape up to the infirmary."

For once Draco didn't argue with the Gryffindor, he swept out of the class room, slowly Harry stood carefully he cast the levitation spell on Severus gently levitating the potions master all the way to the hospital wing, where carefully the young man settled the dark haired man down on the nearby bed. Madam Pomfrey bustled over, Draco wasn't far behind her, and the school nurse handed the apple across to Harry who quietly pocketed it and then she spoke. "I'm afraid it's a poisoned apple, it's been made to cause what is known as a Snow white curse."

The two younger wizards looked at the matron. "So is there anything we can do for him?" Draco asked concerned for his godfather.

"I'm afraid just like in the fairy tale the only sure is true loves kiss."

Harry's brows shot up closely followed by those of the blond man next to him. "Madam that might be a problem, he loved my mother that I know but I can't see him ever having loved anyone else since then."

The school matron smiled slightly. "That's not how I meant it Mr Potter, he doesn't need to love them but they do need to love him."

"Oh I see."

"But who could possibly be in love with my godfather?" Draco asked the older woman.

The nurse shook her head. "I don't know but we have to hope someone does."

Harry and Draco turned away from Severus they walked out of the infirmary together, the blond slowly looked at the green eyed man next to him, and those bright eyes were lost in thought. "What are you thinking about Potter?"

"Nothing Malfoy..." Harry said turning away to walk off down a different corridor from the blond but the Slytherin ice prince sensing that this was something worth perusing went after the other man.

"Potter just answer my question."

"How much do you know about the fairy tale of Snow white?" Harry asked Draco softly.

The gentle tone of the other man surprised the blond. "A little why?"

"The prince of Snow white is a rather unknown quantity in that no one ever knows much about him, in some versions he only ever met her once, in others he turns up one day and claims her, no offence to your godfather but he is going to need one heck of a brave prince to put up with him."

The Slytherin ice prince narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor before him, who backed away from the blond slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You love my godfather don't you?" Draco asked him with a suspicious tone to his voice.

The brunette blushed slightly and backed further away from the Slytherin. "No of cause not."

"Your terrible at lying has anyone ever told you that?"

"I am not lying Malfoy."

"Yes Potter you are lying to me, I swear if you don't start telling me the truth I'll put some veritaserum in your pumpkin juice and then ask you this again. So one last time are you in love with my godfather?"

"Get lost Malfoy!" Harry shouted at the blond before stalking away from him down the corridor.

With a growl the Slytherin went after the retreating man. "Potter answer the bloody question or I will make good on my threat!"

Harry stopped for a moment before slowly turning round to face the blond. "If you even try it I promise that in return I'll turn you permanently into a ferret."

"Oh I'll take that risk Potter."

"Malfoy I'm dating Ginny Weasely why would I be in love with your godfather?"

"Because despite the fact you two say you are dating, I've seen her two timing you with lots of men and I've seen the way you look at Snape when you think no one is looking."

The green eyed man raised both brows at the Slytherin ice prince. "My love life is none of your concern Malfoy!"

"It is my concern when it may be important to my godfather's welfare."

"Yeah note the word maybe!" Harry continued to stalk down the hallway still being followed by the determined blond, the Gryffindor halted and looked back at the other wizard who glared at him and raised both of his brows at Harry. "Malfoy go away!"

"No way Potter!"

"Look I've answered your bloody question now sod off!"

"No you haven't!"

"Yes I have! Oh lord I am not having this argument with you, I've answered your question and if you don't believe me then that's your problem, but stop following me around."

Draco walked up to the enraged lion and grinned at him. "You love him and you're afraid of it and of him."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Harry told the other wizard angrily.

"Ahh then you do love him!"

"I didn't say that will you quit putting words into my mouth."

"Potter you love Severus Snape just admit it!"

"Look I'm not the one here that every one refers to as a prince you are, Mr Ice prince of the Slytherins so why don't you try waking him up your highness?"

The blond looked harry up and down for a moment before he spoke again. "So your saying that if somehow I managed to get you a nick name that referred to you as a prince you'd try waking him?"

"Slytherins!" Harry yelled loudly before he turned and stalked away.

This time thought the blond didn't follow the other man, he watched Harry go his grey eyes thinned. "I warned you Potter, now I'll have to make you tell me the truth." Draco muttered to himself before spinning on his heal and heading down to the dungeons.

(I think I actually did quite well here with Harry and Draco's relationship! Yay go me!)


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: The truth:

It was the morning after Severus had been subjected to the poisoned apple and the news of the potion masters predicament was the latest news, some were saying he deserved it others were sorry for him but so far no one wanted to attempt waking him.

Slowly Harry came into breakfast, aware of the Slytherin ice prince's threat from the day before the green eyed man avoided the pumpkin juice instead he drank the water, it wasn't until half way through breakfast that he felt strange and slid his eyes across to the Slytherin table where the ice prince was smiling at him.

Slowly Harry stood putting a hand to his forehead the Gryffindor stumbled out of the hall his exit was quickly followed by the departure of his two best friends, Ginny and rather surprisingly Draco Malfoy. The four of them found the golden boy standing outside the great hall leaning on a window ledge slightly, taking gulps of fresh air slowly Harry looked at them his green eyes homing in on Malfoy. "What did you do to me?"

"I put the veritaserum in your food, but I didn't expect it to do this to you."

"Wonderful, now not only do I have to tell the truth but I feel a little sick too but that I could put down to being worried about what you're planning to ask me."

"Oh goody just think of the questions I could ask him." Ginny said with stars in her eyes.

The blond grabbed Harry hand he quickly pulled the dark haired man away from his friends, when they went to follow them the Slytherin glared at them. "Oh no, this is between Potter and me."

"No way ferret boy!" Ron said loudly.

The green eyes wizard sighed. "Ron, just go away please, Malfoy will only keep doing this to me until he gets the answers he wants I'll be fine Ron."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood together watching them go a little surprised by Harry's seeming willingness to go with the blond Slytherin. Eventually the two men came to a halt, the brunette looked up at the grey eyed man who was standing opposite him and sighed deeply. "Go on then ask away you bloody pain."

"Harry are you in love?" The blond asked him simply.

"Yes."

"Are you in love with my godfather?"

The dark haired man closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and answered the question. "Yes."

"Then why haven't you gone to wake him?"

"Because I don't have a death wish and your godfather was and still is in love with my mother do you have any idea what that feels like when the man you love is in love with your mother?"

The grey eyed suddenly felt sorry for of all people Potter. "You should try; you're probably the only person in this whole school who can wake him you know that right?"

"Yes I know Malfoy, but I just can't make myself go up there and try."

"Well I'm sure you can figure out some way to get to Snape without being seen."

"Malfoy can't you just accept no for an answer?"

The blonds' grey eyes hardened. "No, I can't he is my godfather and one of very few people to actually care about me, I'm going to hate myself for saying this but please Potter you're the only one who can do a damn thing about this curse."

Harry looked at the man next to him and then sighed deeply. "I can't Malfoy and I won't."

"Call yourself a Gryffindor you're behaving like a sentimental Hufflepuff!"

Instantly the green eyed man growled at the Slytherin next to him. "Look this isn't the most usual of situations for me you know! This is Severus Snape we are talking about here, the man who spends most of his time hating me and making my life a living hell."

"True I guess but still you should try to wake him you never know he might love you in return."

Harry sighed again before he spoke. "Malfoy he doesn't care about me like that and I think the whole school knows that fact...but I will promise to try and wake him for you if you make me a promise in return."

"What do you want me to promise in return for you're trying to wake Snape?" The Slytherin asked the other man suspiciously.

"Promise me that if I go and if he wakes you'll never tell him who woke him."

The blonds grey eyes widened that was quiet a strange request and made the Slytherin wonder. "Potter what are you planning to do?"

"That's not your concern, so do you promise?" Harry told him folding his arms and glaring at the other wizard.

The Slytherin prince met the determined green eyed gaze of the other wizard and held out a hand which Harry took. "I don't like this but I know there isn't any other way so alright I promise that I will not tell my godfather who it was who woke him."

"Very well I will go to him tonight." Harry said shaking the hand and turning away from Draco.

"Wait Potter!" The blond called out to the other man, slowly the dark haired man turned back to the ice prince. "Thank you for your help fire prince." The Slytherin said to Harry seriously before bowing very formally to him.

The Gryffindor smiled slightly at the new nick name Draco had given him it fit him quiet well considering he was the ice prince's opposite in many ways, Harry bowed slightly in return to the Slytherin's gesture before turning and walking back into the castle both to recover from the veritaserum Draco had slipped into his breakfast and also to get ready for that night when he would make his attempt to wake Severus from the curse that held him captive.

(Yeah I know it's kind of short but there you go.)


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: Waking and finding.

When night came Harry kept his promise to Draco, he threw on his invisibility cloak and quickly made his way to the infirmary, it was a root the golden boy had taken enough times to know it by heart, carefully the young wizard opened the one of the doors to the infirmary and slipped quietly inside.

Making sure that madam Pomfrey was otherwise engaged Harry went over to where the potions master lay, the young man stood looking down at him, Severus was quite a sight his skin a snow white, the hair black like ebony was spread over the pillow under the man's head and those thin lips were very inviting to Harry.

The green eyed man took a deep breath, he closed his eyes let the breath out, then opened his eyes, slowly Harry leant down towards Severus, he pushed the cloak back a little, before caressing one cheek with a hand then running a thumb over those tempting lips then Harry leant further in his lips finding those of the comatose potions master.

Suddenly the man under him stirred slightly, with a gasp Harry drew back from the potions master, he drew the cloak up, and then in a swirl of cinnamon scent he raced from the infirmary. The dark haired man's eyes shot open and with a gasp he quickly sat up in the bed, long fingers touched his lips with surprise and the bat of the dungeons stared round the empty dark room. "Who?" The dark man whispered to himself.

The next morning and still with no knowledge of who had woken him the potions master went back to work, however the dark haired man found that his mind just kept wandering back to that brief kiss in the infirmary and Severus found himself speculating just who could love him enough to brake such an old and powerful curse. The problem was the only clue Severus had to who this person was, happened to be the scent of cinnamon he had smelt just as he as waking.

So the potions master search for the one who had woken him began, however it wasn't until Friday afternoon in class with the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins that Severus smelt cinnamon again, quietly he stood from behind his desk and went out from a walk round the class to supposedly check potions.

Snape knew someone in this class room had to be wearing that scent because he had been very careful not to use it as an ingredient in any of the potions this week, the dark man carried on his walk around the class until he found the source of that scent leaning over a cauldron brewing for once in his life a correct potion was none other than Harry James Potter.

The potions master stood behind the younger man frozen with surprise for a few moments, the shock thawed into disbelief, it wasn't possible that a young man who was supposed to hate him could have woken him was it? Severus knew that the only way he was going to get an answer to that question was by asking the man himself.

"Potter!" He barked at him.

The wide green eyes came to rest on him. "Yes sir?"

"That potion is wrong see me after class!"

With a look of confusion the younger wizard gazed down at his potion then back to his intimidating potions professor. "But sir it doesn't look wrong."

"Potter don't argue with me or I will start docking points!"

"Yes sir."

So after class Harry found himself standing in front of Severus's desk, slowly the older wizard looked at him and then spoke in low tones. "I take it like everyone else in this castle you heard about my curse as well as what it would take to brake it?"

"Yes sir I did hear about it why did you want to know."

"Potter what I want to know is this are you the one who woke me?"

The young man blinked for a moment with surprise. "No sir I didn't."

"Your lying to me Potter and before you try protesting I happen to know you're lying, just before I woke I smelt cinnamon and I can smell it on you now."

"Sir I hardly think I can be the only person in the whole of Hogwarts to smell of cinnamon."

"Oh but you are Potter, so I will ask again and this time I would appreciate the truth are you the one who woke me?"

The younger wizard met the black eyed man's intense gaze and held it. "I love you, so yes Severus I am the one who woke you."

Severus stood so quickly that his chair toppled back, Harry flinched away from the older man slightly, ignoring this reaction the potions master stored round his desk, and he stood in front of the younger wizard his arms crossed on his chest. "I thank you for saving my Potter but this would never work you have to understand that."

The green eyed man didn't answer the Snape instead he walked away from him, in silence he opened the door to the potions lab and closed it behind him, the potions master looked round the room, he shivered for some reason his class room was suddenly very cold and for some odd reason a strange feeling of dread was creeping up his spine.

Harry quickly went back to the dorms he had been quiet sure that Snape would reject him and now he was proved right, the young wizard's heart constricted painfully he wanted to cry but knew that he had no time for that instead the green eyed man settled on his next cause of action and with a nod to himself went up the stairs into his room.

The brown haired wizard retrieved the poisoned apple from where he had safely stashed it away, in his mind Harry knew how to turn the poison apples spell to his advantage, carefully the young wizard snuck down to the great hall, quietly he lay down, with a sad smile he took the first bite a strange feeling swept over him, then Harry took a second he felt drowsy and took the third bit which pulled the Gryffindor safely into the spells grasp.

As Harry fell asleep he began to glow a beautiful crystal encased the now sleeping man, a black thorny rose was held in his grasp, as other brothers sprouted all round the room the thick mean looking plants ended up covering all of the walls and encasing the crystal that held Harry so none could see it's slumbering occupant, finally white lilies bloomed all round the base of the crystal making a carpet of white around the sleeping wizard.

(Yeah yeah no one kill me but I decided I try this out... Lord knows why.)


	4. Chapter 4

Part four: The Fire prince

The next morning when Snape came into the great hall for breakfast he instantly knew something was wrong for a start the great hall was a lot darker than it normal was and also utterly silent, the potions master blinked confused and looked round the hall.

He quickly noticed that black roses now covered every inch of wall space blocking out any other light, save from the candles which were now floating round the room, Severus's black eyes drifted to the space before the dais where the teachers sat, the roses seemed to be covering something there, and viciously lashing out at any one trying to get near to whatever it was they had.

Even more confused than he had been before and wondering what on earth had happened the potions master located the headmistress, who was in deep discussion with Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, quickly the bat of the dungeons descended on them. "What is going on?" He demanded in a tone that brooked no nonsense.

Slowly Minerva looked at him. "Ahh good morning Severus, we aren't completely sure, it seems, Poppy accidently left the rest of the apple that put you to sleep in the care of Harry, somehow he has used it to do this and no one knows why."

Hastily the potion masters dark eyes darted to the thick nest of vines surrounded by what he suddenly realised were pristine white lilies. "You mean Potter is in there?" He asked pointing at the rose cocoon.

"Apparently, perfectly alive and well or so the few spells we have managed to get to penetrate whatever he has cast to protect himself tell us. As if Snow white wasn't bad enough once..."

"Forgive me for saying so headmistress, but somehow this seems a lot worse than that." Hermione commented softly.

"Actually I think you are correct Miss Granger, but there doesn't appear to be a lot we can do, it's not like princes' grow on tree's after all." The older woman said with a deep sigh.

Draco shrugged slightly and then spoke. "Well actually you sort of have three of them in this room right now, after all I'm the ice prince, I named Harry the fire prince just over a week ago and professor Snape here is the half blood prince."

The headmistress raised both eye brows at the young wizard before her. "I'd never thought of it in those terms."

"Well then let me see if my theory is right." Draco said softly he stepped away from the others and walked towards the knot of black roses.

The devilish roses turned in his direction; the blond bowed to them and spoke softly. "I am the ice prince may I pass?"

Slowly the dark roses started to move aside, with another polite bow to them Draco stepped forward, as he did the think thorny vines fell further back, slowly uncasing what they held, the whole hall gasps as it came into view, a beautiful clear crystal glowing with a soft white light, in the centre of which lay Harry Potter quickly Draco's grey eyes took him in and the blond had to admit the Gryffindor looked positively enchanting right now. His dark hair was framing his face, those soft lips looked quiet kissable, the blonds' gaze was drawn to the black rose the sleeping fire prince held and the silver eyes filled with understanding. "So that's who your waiting for, I understand now." Draco reached out he laid a hand on the crystal that surrounded the boy who lived. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault if only I hadn't begged you to try you might not be like this."

Snape's dark eyes were wide, not only from the sight of Harry encased as he was but the words of his godson, those words stung the dark man was sure he was the object of this strange one sided conversation. "I promise Harry, I'll guard you and protect you until he comes for you, no matter how long it takes. It's the least I can do."

Hermione, Ginny and Ron left Snape and McGonagal they joined Draco beside the sleeping Harry. "We'll watch over you too." Hermione Said softly also placing a hand out onto the crystal.

Ron's hand joined the other two. "Me too mate."

Lastly Ginny's hand joined theirs. "I will wait with you too."

Draco looked at the other three guardians before he asked them softly. "Do any of you know who he is waiting for?"

Hermione shook her head as did Ron and Ginny the young bushy haired witch answered for them. "No, but you do don't you?"

"Yes. We may have to wait a long while for Harry's prince to come."

"So be it." Ron said determinedly.

Slowly the four guardians drew back, the roses instantly lashed out claiming the crystal in such a brutal looking manor it even managed to make Severus wince slightly. The rose cocoon that now once again hid Harry from view set forth four dark blooms with knowing smiles Draco, Ron, Ginny and Hermione took a rose each, the flowers glowed for a moment, then Hermione's rose appeared in her hair, Ron's was attached to his lapel, Ginny's appeared as a bracelet and Draco's was on a black band round his left arm.

The ginger haired man turned to the Slytherin guardian. "Care for a game of wizards chess?"

"We have a long wait so why not."

With a smile the two female guardians followed the two men over to one of the tables and settled down to wait.

The headmistress shook her head and then turned to the head of Slytherin who was still standing next to her staring at the knot of roses that held Harry at its centre. "Well it looks like those four know what they are doing, I wish I understood all of this, but from the sounds of it things are going to be like this for a long while. Well it can't be helped."

The potions master jerked at the sound of the witch's voice, he looked at her his dark eyes devoid of any kind of emotion. "I...excuse me..." The potions master said before he walked quickly from the great hall, Draco watched his godfather leave and hid a smile.

(Yes well that's that I think there might be a little too much drama here, any way chapter five under way. Sorry but I laughed a lot at the image of princes' growing on trees!)


	5. Chapter 5

Part five: My heart.

For three days Severus Snape stayed away from the great hall, he had his meals in his rooms and the potions master had to confess himself confused by the fact that for some reason he could make himself go near the great hall. The dark haired man knew he had been right to reject Potters suite of him so why then did it hurt to see him bound by such a wicked looking spell?

The bat of the dungeons let out a deep sigh he was so confused, it was so unlike him to be this confused about anything, in fact the last time he had been so confused by someone he had been in love with her...Another sigh followed the first, the dark haired man fixed his gaze on the canopy of his bed for a few moments before closing them and going to sleep.

A nightmare crept its way out of the shadows of the night, to grip the dark haired man's sleep so that it could torture his heart and mind...

The scene that lay before Severus's dreaming mind was one that was burned into his memory the great hall covered in those black roses, encasing the crystal that had Harry at the heart of it.

Suddenly the doors to the hall slammed open a figure in a black hooded robe stepped inside, quickly the hood was thrown back to reveal a young man of about Harry's age his skin was so white it should have been snow, his hair was ebony black as where his eyes, the potions master realised with a jolt it was a younger version of himself.

As this man stepped into the great hall the four guardians came forward from the shadows of the hall as they did so Severus instantly noticed that they were older, a good twenty years or so older than they were now. When the young man saw the four of them he stopped walking his eyes going from one guardian to the next before he bowed to them politely. "I have come for Harry; I am Ebony the dark prince."

"We are the guardians of the sleeper, do you wish to try your way to the prince of fire?" Asked Ginny softly from where she stood beside her brother.

"Yes I do wish to try to wake Harry, please may I make an attempt?"

"Yes you may make your attempt." The blond ice prince said with a bow.

The guardians moved aside, Severus could only watch voiceless, helpless, nothing more than an observer as this prince approached the dark roses that surrounded Harry they lashed out instantly the prince stopped for a moment, courteously he bowed to the flowers. "I am the dark prince let me threw please."

Once he had declared who he was the roses retreated instantly falling aside from the crystal, the prince's black eyes widened. "Oh you're even more handsome than you were in my dreams."

Ebony leant forward the crystal melted back leaving Harry laying on the remnants of it, slowly the prince's black eyes closed he leant in and kissed the fire prince, slowly the sleeping Gryffindor kissed back, gradually Ebony pulled back, he watched the green eyes open and smiled down at Harry who smiled back.

The black haired prince lifted the fire prince into his arm and Harry spoke softly. "You came for me."

"Yes my love."

"You are really here, I finnaly have my dark haired dark eyed prince." Harry said his voice slightly breathless.

"Yes and I will never let you go I am not fool enough to lose you."

Severus gasped his eyes flying open, quickly he sat bolt upright in the bed, a long fingered pale hand went to his forehead, the dark eyes were wide and the potion masters breathing was ragged. "What the heck was that?" The potions master asked himself.

Slowly he lay back down in bed, the dark haired man's breathing slowed once again Severus managed to got himself comfortable once more, his dark eyes were lost in thought, as the dream surface in his mind's eye again the potions master's heart constricted painfully, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again until he had seen that Harry was still in the great hall the potions master quickly got out of bed.

Speedily Severus slipped on some cloths, before grabbing his outer robes throwing them on as he hastily made his way out of the dungeons and up to the great hall, quietly Snape opened the staff side door to the great hall and slipped inside.

The great hall was lit by a few dimly glowing lanterns, slowly Draco stepped out of some nearby shadows, his grey eyes settled on his godfather. "Well you finally found enough bravery to come up here and face your handy work did you?"

Something in the younger wizard's hard tone made the potions master flinch, the blond folded his arms in an imitation of the older man and glared at him. "Well, what do you want?" Draco asked him quietly.

Severus's eyes darted past Draco to the place where Harry was being held, the blond hitched an eye brow up in response to this gesture from the older wizard. "Yes Harry is still there, waiting for a black haired, black eyed prince, with skin far to white for its own good, do you happen to know any princes' that fit that description, because if you do we could sure use one."

The half blood prince took a shocked breath and turned his dark eyes onto his godson, who smiled at him. "Yes that's right." Draco pointed out a finger jabbing it into his godfather's chest with each phrase he spoke. "This is entirely your fault, it's you Harry is waiting for, personally I think he is mad, but it's his heart not mine, now if you don't want to wake him, I suggest you get out!" The Slytherin reached round his head of house, he opened the door that was behind the older man, the blond quickly pushed his god father out of the door he had come through, then the grey eyed man slammed the door shut in Snape's face and cast a strong locking charm on the door. "Git..." The Ice prince muttered to himself before returning to his watch at the side of Harry.

Severus stood outside the door blinking rapidly from the surprise, he had never seen Draco this angry before, well actually he had seen it but that anger had never been directed at him before and now the raven haired man understood why some people were so afraid Draco.

Snape sighed, this whole situation was rapidly becoming unbearable, the question was what did he want to do about it, did he actually want to do something about Harry or should he just leave the younger wizard to sleep till some other prince came for him.

As the older wizard thought this the image of Ebony instantly surface, the potions master's hands quickly clutched into fists at his sides, Snape really didn't like that idea one bit, slowly the dark haired man looked down at his hands and his black brows rose at the strength of his reaction to the idea of some one other then himself claiming Harry from the claws of that curse.

With one last glare at the now magically locked door the older wizard returned to his rooms, Severus now knew that he would try to wake Harry, he was fairly sure that somehow Draco and the other guardians would keep him for trying to wake Harry when no one else was around to see them do so.

Severus decided knowing this that he would have to try to wake the sleeping fire prince when there were other people around to thwart the four guardians from trying to prevent him from making an attempt to wake Harry.

With determination in his dark eyes the older wizard went to bed, deciding before he went to sleep that the best time to try to wake the younger man would be tomorrow morning at breakfast that way he would have no time to try and talk himself out of trying to performing such a public declaration of love for the Gryffindor prince.

(Well I laughed to myself when Draco called Snape a git I danno why but it made me smile.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Wake for me.

The next morning the potions master made his way down to the great hall, before he opened the door into the hall Severus closed his eyes for a moment, he took a deep steadying breath, and quickly he opened his eyes, the dark man quickly swung the door open and walked confidently into the great hall.

The startled gazes of students and teachers alike came to rest on the dark haired man, the hall fell into complete silence, people were obviously wondering what had caused the potions master to make his appearance in the great hall for breakfast after he had avoiding doing so for so almost a week.

Ignoring the looks and the silence Severus strode purposefully away from the door towards where Harry lay, instantly noticing this from where they had been sitting at their respective house tables the four guardians quickly got to their feet and hurriedly stood between the dark bat of the dungeon's and his goal.

Severus came to a halt as the four of them stood before him, haughtily the potions master crossed his arms, he raised both brows at the four people standing before him and then glared at them for daring to get in his way.

To the head of Slytherin's surprise, it was Ginny who spoke to him. "What do you think you are doing Professor?"

The older wizard man turned his dark eyes onto her and answered the young woman's question. "I would have thought that was obvious Miss Weasely, I wish to try to wake Harry and as I am the half blood prince you will let me pass."

Unable to deny this fact, especially in front of so many people who knew that this was indeed the truth, the four guardians respectfully parted before the power of the prince before them. This obstacle now cleared from his path Snape quietly stepped forward passed the guardians, as he came closer to Harry the dark roses snapped out at him thrashing violently, the potions master stopped before the ends of the dark whipping tendrils and spoke to them. "I am the half blood prince please let me pass."

Once he had said this the roses didn't hesitate, they fell away from the older man's path, carefully the potions master walked forward, as he stepped closer to the knot of dense roses near the teachers dais the roses began to unravel from round the crystal, until at last Harry still encased in the glowing crystal was visible to the older man, as he saw the sleeping prince for the first time in many days the potions master gasped slightly, his dark eyes widened and Snape had to admit Harry did look truly handsome.

The half blood prince came closer, until he was stood beside the sleeping other man, slowly Severus leant down towards the crystal, which instantly started to vanish until Harry was left laying in just the remnants of the crystal, quietly the half blood prince gazed down at his prince for a few moments before he spoke in a soft whisper. "I love you Harry and I'm sorry."

Slowly Severus leant in towards the fire prince, with unusual gentleness he cradled one of Harry's cheeks with one long fingered hand before he closed his dark eyes, softly the older man placed his lips onto those of the sleeping man, after a few moments the onyx eyes flew wide as Harry began to kiss him back, gently the older man pulled back from the kiss and watched as slowly the bright green eyes of the fire prince opened, when Harry saw who it was that was looking down at him the young man looked startled and a little confused by the older man's presence.

"Severus...?" Harry said to him the young man's voice laced with unsuppressed surprise.

"Yes Harry."

"But why did you wake me?" The young man asked shocked.

"Because despite the fact you are your father's son, and the fact that I am your teacher, I realised that I love you. Besides Harry you are of age and if you have decided I am what you want despite my obvious faults then who am I to argue? I was also stupid enough to forget that fairy tale magic is something very powerful, as well as old and not something to be meddled with. I should have known that when I refused you in the way I did, that magic would find a way to make me reveal what I really felt for you."

"So you're being forced?" Harry asked him looking away from Snape.

With a sigh the half blood prince tilted the other man's face back towards him before he spoke. "No stupid boy, nothing could ever force me to do anything, you of all people should know that. I love you Harry I always did I just didn't know it as well as I do now and for that I have to owe the fairy tale magic you created with what remained of the apple." Severus looked down at the other man, the Gryffindor quiet obviously didn't believe him, with a small smile to himself the head of Slytherin reached out he gathered the fire prince into his arms, with a startled gasp Harry put his arms up round the other man's neck and stared at him in complete shocked.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this, I mean everyone can see you?"

"And that fact I am doing this in front of the whole school doesn't convince you I love you and want you to be mine always, well then maybe this will Harry." The potions master turned round still holding the other man in his arms, the gasps from the school populace were numerous as the usually cold git smiled before leaning in and kissing the fire prince once more.

The younger man's eyes widened with surprise, Harry shivered with delight before returning the kiss, the older man moaned softly before he pulled back looking down into green eyes filled with love and passion for him. "So do you believe me yet?"

Harry grinned devilishly up at the man who held him. "Oh I don't know my prince I might need a little more convincing." Slowly the fire prince drew one of his hands down from round the older man's neck and ran it down Severus's chest, the Gryffindor hadn't thought it was possible for those Onyx eyes to get any darker but they did, Snape took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to begin proving his love before the whole school.

Instead Severus raised both black brows at the man in his arms and spoke. "Ahh well then in that case my love I had best take you back to my rooms. Minerva, I am afraid you will have to cancel my lessons for the day, I have found that there is something very urgent that I need to attend to today."

The Scottish witch raised both her brows at the half blood price, and then smiled before nodding once to him. "Of cause Severus."

Completely stunned the rest of populace of the school watched as the smiling potions master carried Harry from the room, the two princes didn't even notice the state of the rest of the hall, they only had eyes for each other, the messy haired man smiled up at his wonderful prince, as the door to the main hall closed behind them his smile grew and he said softly in a voice full of love. "I love you Severus Snape."

The dark man stopped walking for a moment, slowly he looked down at the man in his arms and smiled again. "I love you too Harry."

With a happy sigh Harry nuzzled into the broad chest of the man he loved, carefully Severus held him close and made his way back down towards the dungeons, were he planned to spend the rest of the days, weeks, months and years that had been allotted to him on this earth convincing Harry that he loved him utterly and completely.

The end!

(Yay I got there! Sappy but hey why not!)


End file.
